Upgraded
Scavenged parts from other androids have been installed into your systems, increasing the amount of power you can wield. Only Androids may take this path. Upgrades (level 11): You are upgraded with scavenged parts from other androids. Increase a chosen category by 1. Integration (level 15): You have the shields of an android three levels higher than you. 2.0 (level 19): You gain access to the 2.0 Daily power 2.0 You access all of your new found power. Some might even call you a super android!.....But they'd be wrong. Daily ✦ Martial Fullround Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +2 transformation bonus, and your shields fully recharge. This form lasts until the end of the encounter. Upgraded powers Level 11 At-Will powers Murder ball At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: one creature Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 2k+ spirit damage. If the target is within two squares, you deal 2 additional damage. S.S. Paunch At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 2p+Strength damage, and an ally you can see may make a free basic melee attack against the enemy. Level 11 encounter powers S.S. Deadly Hammer Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs repulse Hit: 3p+Strength damage and the opponent is sent backwards strength squares. Energy Squall Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All enemies in blast Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 3k+ spirit damage. If you strike a number of targets equal to your instinct, you may regain half your shields Level 14 Utility powers Grappling Shot Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a charge on you Effect: Make a basic attack. If you succeed, you' stop the opponents attack by grabbing them. At the start of the next round, you may make a Discipline vs Repulse attack that deals 2K and sends the opponent backwards Instinct squares. Scan mode Encounter ✦ Martial, Standard Action Ranged sight Target: One enemy in range Effect: You study the enemy in question, marking them. So long as the mark lasts, the enemy has vulnerability 5 to your attacks. Level 16 Daily powers: Abyss Impact Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage and the opponent becomes immobilized (save ends) Miss: No damage and the opponent is immobilized for tier rounds. Slicing wave Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Line 6 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack ignores DR. On a crit it destroys armor. If this attack kills an enemy it splits them in half, preventing them from being revived by anything but the dragon balls. Miss: Half damage, 1/4th dealt to armor. Level 20 Ultimate power S.S. Deadly Bomber Daily ✦ Martial, ki Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 25 Target: one enemy in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 7k + spirit damage. This attack crits on an 18. If this attack is a crit, it deals half the damage again as additional damage to both the enemy and their equipment. Miss: 4k + 25 damage. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths Category:Androids